The Revenge of the red
Plot Rex has finished his work in Ben's dimension and he has to leave Gwen asked Dr.Rebecca if she can go with her because she wanted to see Rex's dimension and she went with them after that Elena and Ben became alone Elena said " finally we are alone" but Julie came suddenly and said "Hi ben and..... Elena??!! you're back ??!!" Elena said "Yes,I am" Ben was in a big trouble because Elena was hlaf naked as her clothes were doomed in the battle with the Queen but she was wearing Ben's Jacket Julie was Jealous of Elena but she didnt say anything suddenly a rough voice came and said HELLO HELLO MR TEN BENNYSON THE HERO WHO MADE ME NOTHING Ben said " I know that jerk who has problems with my name ITS CAPTAIN JERK" the voice said MY NAME IS "OVERLORD" and I am going to kick your ass you IDIOT Ben said "come and kiss my ass,ITS HERO TIME" and he turned to Rath and he put his claw into Overlord's armor but this time it was useless because that Armor is made of Titanium Overlord said "poor ten bennyson every body learns unless you" SMACH BOOM... Rath fell down and turned to Ben again suddenly Ben heared Elena and Julie screaming "Elena:BEN HELP ME" "Julie:BEN HELP" Ben screaming in funny way:Gwen help me.... gwen gwen...... oh man I forgot she is with Rex what should I do the Ultimate rex is not working" Overlord:Hero of the heroes can not help his princeses....okay listen to me you have only 15 min to save your princeses or one of them hhhhhhhhhhhhhh try to save them both in the same time from China and Egypt so Catch me if you can bye bye Ten bennyson. Overlord flied away and kidnapped the girls ben was screaming and saying 15 min what should I do with a fucking ultimaterix that doesnt work and I ave to save two girls in two different places I am doomed" but the fate is always with ben or the luck suddenly a jet came and somebody jumped from it and that person was Eunice.Eunice said "Ben you have some troubles???!!! Ben said How did you know ???!!! Eunice said Athmus ordered me to come and help you saving Julie and Elena look the plan is I will save Elena from Egypt you save your girl from china is that okay ??? Ben said but the Ultimatrix does not work Eunice said "let me see" she put her hand on the Ultimatrix then she told ben try it now Ben said "Iam on it,ITS HERO TIME" but the Ultimatrix turned him in random way to Eatle,Jurry rigg,Chamalien and finally it stopped on FOURARMS ben said "weired!!! okay Eunice lets rock" IN CHINA Ben jumped from the Jet and during the jumping he turned to HEATBLAST but the shock was that there was a black waybig there. Heatbalst said"Waybig ???!!! how did you ? why did you ? what did you ? any way I will make you eat your shit" Heat blast attacked him with fire blast but it didnt make any change Heatblast said "who the hell are you ???!!!" the black Way big "I forgot that you are a Stupid human,I am ALBEDO you idiot" Ben said"Albedo???!!! why did you kidnapped Julie I thought that you quit dowing fools stuff !!! Albedo said "let me see why??!! BECAUSE THERE IS AN IDIOT WHO CALLS BEN TENNYSON WHO STOPS ME EVERYTIME I TRY TO GET MY GALVIN FORM BACK AND WHO MADE MY LIFE LIKE A HELL so I decided to take my revenge Ben said "what about Overlord why did you team up with him ???" Albedo"oh that fool guy hhhhhhhhhhh I used him only to kidnap your girls but know I dont even need him I already got what I need its you Jerk ten ben as heat blast" forget it you are so dead" suddenly ben heared Julie screaming Albedo was tying her with a rope and her there was an acid volcano Julie"Ben help me I can not hold on any more" Heatblast"Julie I am on my way" Albedo said "You wish tennyson" and attacked Heat blast and made him back to Ben's form Ben was badly injured and Julie was about to fall in the acid Ben used his last powers and turned to DITTO he tried to run fast and fast but Albedo turned to Swampfire and shoot the rope Julie said while falling " I LOVE YOU BEN" Ben said "NO JULIE JULIEEEEEEEEEE" but it was to late she fell into the acid MEAN WHILE in EGYPT in the pyramids area : Eunice talking to Atmus on the phone:Athmus mission is clear I saved Elena tell the plumers to come and capture the stinky weasel Overlord!!! what about ben did he saved Julie ??? Athums said"No Eunice She fell in the acid Albedo did that" Eunice"oh! no ben" Meanwhile in China Ben"you son of a bitch You killed my love I am gonna make you pay" Albedo turned to Armdrillo"Oh dear! we'll see but later I ave done my work hear see ya later Tennyson" Ben"YOU WILL PAY ALBEDO I PROMISE YOU JULIE HE WILL PAY FOR THAT SO MUCH" The End Characters *Ben *Rex *Rebecca *Eunice *Gwen *Athmus Gwen TennysonVillains *Albedo *Over lord Aliens Used by ben: *Rath *Eatle *Jury Rigg *Four Arms *Heatblast *Ditto Aliens Used by albedo: *Way Big *Swampfire *Armodrillo The Writer and the drawer *Drawings by AMR (OUT BREAK) *Story by Out break Category:Image wiki templates